


You are mine

by shiro_yuu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Choking, Dd/lb, M/M, Spanking, a little bit of tear but nothing to serious, it gets really fluffy in the last part, really explicit sex, somewhere between the first and the second game against karasuno
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:06:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5820700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiro_yuu/pseuds/shiro_yuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa forgot the first rule and Iwaizumi needs to make him remember.</p><p> </p><p>AKA I think DD/LB is perfect for IwaOi so I wrote a fanfic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You are mine

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Its my first post here on AO3! Its the first fanfic I ever wrote about this couple so I hope it's nice.  
> And english is not my native language, and since I learned it alone it may have a lot of grammatical mistakes because I use portuguese grammatical rules to write, so please be gently.  
> I hope everyone enjoy!

The moment Oikawa entered the gym and looked over Iwaizumi He knew that somehow He was fucked. He didn’t knew why but he knew he was. He walked near his boyfriend and childhood best friend, blinking softly with his best cute face, and asked whispering.

\- Iwa-chan…? – Not knowing the reason why he was in bad sheets makes him be really careful.

\- Later. – Was the only answer he received.

Oikawa swallows, now really scared of what would be waiting for him when they were back home, since his parents was travelling and he was staying over Iwaizumi’s place. Basically he couldn’t escape from whatever Iwaizumi was planning for him. Not that he would if he could. No. Part of him was getting exciting about this. And Iwaizumi’s bad mood for the rest of the practice was firing him up. 

Soon after they finished clean the gym all of the players start to walk to the team’s room to pick their clothes then they could go to the showers. They were talking about nothings when Oikawa opened his bag and freezes. He blinks a lot of times trying to control his emotions to not blush.

\- Maki, can you please close the team’s room for me? – He asks, closing his bag and getting up.

\- Oh sure. Is everything ok? – Maki asks frowning. It isn’t normal to Oikawa to leave his responsibilities to other people.

\- It is. I’m just a little dizzy… Maybe I ate too much before the training… - He laughs. But before any other question he walks to the door. – I will wait for you in the school’s gate, Iwa-chan... Bye boys, until Monday. – He says as he walks fast to the outside.

\- Is he fine? – The boys asked to the vice captain.

\- That trash bag will be fine. – Was what Iwaizumi says, closing his bag and walking to the door. - Thank you, Maki. I will pick the keys with you tomorrow morning. And see you guys on Monday. 

He walks down the stairs and then to the gate, not rushing at all. Oikawa was waiting for him in the gate, leaning in the brick wall, his hands on the pockets of the volleyball jacket and his head down. He lift his eyes when he heard the older’s steps, anxious and a little startled. The only thing Iwaizumi did was lift the taller one’s chin with his index to see if it was there. And it was. Resting perfectly in the base of Oikawa’s neck was the leather collar. A simple collar, slim braided leather in a really soft blue color, a silver medium size ring in the front of it, pressed gently against Oikawa’s fair skin. Even that Oikawa’s personal preferences about his collar involved lace, silk and rhinestones, Iwaizumi is a lot simpler.

\- I…. I think I didn’t lock it right…. – Oikawa whispers, his cheeks in a sweet pink tone.

Iwaizumi takes a step forward, his hands touching the collar and making the taller shiver. He then locks the collar in the right way, caressing softly his boyfriend’s neck.

– Just a little wrong…. – he says in a soft tone and Oikawa nods, still blushing.

They start to walk side by side, but it doesn’t take much to Oikawa hugs the vice captain arm, resting his cheek on the other’s shoulder. They didn’t talk too much, but it wasn’t an awkward silence at all. Unlike everyone believes they are a pretty silent couple. They do talk a lot but they also have long periods of comfortable silence that they appreciate a lot. So the walk to Iwaizumi’s house was filled only with the captain’s softly humming some songs that his boyfriend didn’t really recognized but appreciates anyways.

The only stop they make was at the convenience store to buy something to eat for dinner, since Iwaizumi’s mother calls to say she would spend the weekend at her mother’s house helping with something. Oikawa can feel his heart pounding in his chest and he knows that is because he is using his collar in public. But at the same time he likes the feeling. He wouldn’t feel good if he was alone but Hajime was there with him. The owner of the collar and of Oikawa was there, and the captain feels really good. Nervous but good.

Forty minutes of walk later and they finally entered the house, taking of their shoes. – Go take a shower and wait for me in bed. – Iwaizumi says as he walks to the kitchen.

\- Did I do something wrong….? – Oikawa asks, because he knows what “wait for me in bed” means.

They only answer he received was a blank stare from the other boy and with that he rushes over the stairs to take the shower. He was grumpy. He still doesn’t know why he will be punished. And Iwaizumi has a heavy hand. He tries really hard to behave then he will not be spanked because the ace has a really heavy hand. He finishes his shower, taking some time to apply body lotion because Iwaizumi likes him soft. But not too much time as he knows Iwaizumi doesn’t like to wait too long for things, especially if he will punish Oikawa. 

When the setter walks out the bathroom the vice captain was already in the room, only in sweatpants, his hair still a little humid from the quick shower he takes down the stairs. Oikawa swallows, sighing heavily because oh fuck Iwaizumi is so hot. Not that Iwaizumi wasn’t in the same boat since Oikawa completely naked only with his collar is something that makes him shivers. But he has a way more self control than the captain so he doesn’t look affect by the scene as he truly is.

\- Come here. – He says, tapping his own thigh.

\- Daddy… - Oikawa whines in a low tone as he walks to the bed, kneeling there to lay down on the older’s thighs, his butt completely exposed to the other as his pubis get pressed against Iwaizumi’s covered thigh.

\- Good boy…. – the ace says, caressing his baby boy’s butt with his thumb as he cups the butt cheek with his hand. - So plump…. – He says more to himself but Oikawa blush fervently. 

He wasn’t in a rush today. He has the entire night to play. So it takes a couple minutes to the first slap to come. A hard and firm slap hits the white buttock making Oikawa startle and cries out a “Daddy!”, his right hand rushing to cover his but instinctively. Iwaizumi grab his wrist, firm but not hurting, securing it against the captain low back, and slap his butt again, another cry coming out the slapped one’s lips.

\- Baby boy. – He calls in a calm tone, the tone that Oikawa’s knows is better to listen before things get hard. – What is the first rule about school? – He asks still in the same tone, caressing the pink buttock with his thumb, giving the setter a few seconds to think.

\- To flirt but not tou…. OH FUCK! – He scream as he finally understand, but then he screams again as a really hard slap hits his butt.

\- Don’t cuss. – Iwaizumi rebukes, and Oikawa cries and nods. – So again. What is the first rule about the school?

\- To flirt but not touch. I’m sorry, daddy. I really am…. – He whines lowering his head. – It was in the heat of the moment. I for…got… - He says slowly, widening his eyes, the realization that now he is lost finally coming.

\- So you forgot the rules? That is bad, baby boy. Maybe a few spanks will make you remember them… - He says as he pressed the buttock between his fingers. – Maybe… fifty?

\- No! Daddy! Please! Fifty is too much! Please, daddy! – He begs biting his own lips.

\- But you are forgetting the rules, baby boy. I think fifty is enough to make you remember them. – Iwaizumi looks down to his boyfriend face and Oikawa looks at him with a little pout and nervous eyes. – How much you thing you deserve for breaking the rule and making daddy sad?

Oikawa fell in thoughts about the question and Iwaizumi waited patiently. He likes to put his boy to think about his actions. It is a corrective spank after all. If Oikawa don’t reflect on his actions the whole thing will be in vain. 

\- Thirty five….? – He asks quietly after think for a couple moments. It was a fair number and Iwaizumi would make every one of them count.

\- Thirty five then. So keep counting for daddy. If you miss, we will have to restart and then we will do way more than fifty. – He waits until Oikawa nods and then the first slap hits the captain’s butt.

\- Ah! One…! – He cries a moan as he felt the heavy hand against his butt, closing his hands. The second one comes soon after the first. – T-Two! – He mutters as he tries to move his body, but Iwaizumi is still securing his wrist in his back so he can’t move. – Three! – He flexes his toes, closing his eyes. Iwaizumi’s hands are so fucking heavy. – Fo-Four! Daddy! – He whines but the vice captain didn’t pay attention to his beg.- FiVE! –Oikawa was always weak for spank, he is a soft person, spanking time is always a nightmare. – S-Si-Six! – Iwaizumi must be really hurt because he is not taking it easy at all. – Seven! Daddy, please! - He moves his butt but a really hard slap makes him settle. – Eight! – He cries and frowns. He must be really hurt. – N-Nine! – Oh no. He is hurt. He hurts Iwaizumi. – Ten! – He shouldn’t kiss the girl cheek. He knows how hard is to Iwaizumi to keep their relationship a secret for the sake of Oikawa’s image. – Eleven! Daddy, sorry! – He screams, a few tears rolling down his cheeks because his butt hurts and he hurt his daddy. He has reasons to cry. – Twelve! - His buttocks are now really red and burning. – Thirte…en! – He should think more before he acts. Not just because of the rules but because of his boyfriend’s feelings. – F-Fourteen! Oh f…! – He didn’t cuss. It was an almost. A really dangerous almost. It’s getting hard to think. – Fifteen! – It’s getting really hard to think. His butt burns so much. He hates and loves it at the same time. Its hurts but its good, because it is Iwaizumi’s hand against his skin. He is getting hard. – Seven…teen…? – It is?

\- Are you sure? – Iwaizumi asks, feeling the boy’s body in his lap get tense. 

\- N-No… - He whispers as he shrung.

\- What is the right one, baby boy? - He knew that Oikawa would miss at some point. It’s the sign that he is thinking. So he takes his time to down his fingers until Oikawa’s hole, caressing softly, hearing him gasp.

\- Six…Sixteen, daddy! – He says suddenly out of air.

\- So, since you missed, we will have to restart. – He says calmly, pressing his index fingertip against the boy’s asshole, making him moan softly. – Do not miss this time, baby.

\- Yes, daddy. – He agrees, shivering and sighing. Another slap comes and he restart the counting. – One!

He missed again in the ninth, because he wasn’t thinking now. Then Iwaizumi takes the lube bottle that was behind him and spread all over Oikawa’s asshole, pressing a little, but without penetrate. And they restart the counting one more time, the bedroom filled with moans and cries. The captain’s voice cracks as he was getting really hard, his boner pressed against the older’s sweatpants. Oikawa shakes and gasps as he keep counting, his ass burning so much that is almost numb, but at the same time the pain making him horny as hell. He wiggles his feet and butt, still locked in Iwaizumi’s hard grip. Tears coming out, rolling down his cheeks, his lips cracked as he pants really hard. The thirty-fifth slap come with the same hard hand as the others, and Oikawa collapses in Iwaizumi’s lap, tired and sore.

But it wasn’t time to rest yet, and even that his hands are now hurting from the sixty slaps he hit against the now really red butt, Iwaizumi continued with his plans for the night. He let Oikawa’s wrist go, hearing a soft moan as the boy let his arm hang to the floor. Iwaizumi grabs the lube bottle again, now spreading the sticky liquid in his fingers too, putting more in his boyfriend ass, so he can start to rub his fingers against that spot, causing soft moans to come out from the still panting Oikawa. His middle finger starts to force against the muscle opening passage to the captain inside, making him moan a little louder. Iwaizumi starts to move his hand in soft waves, watching gladly as Oikawa’s hips follows the moves. Then he starts to move his finger in and out, still making soft waves with his hand.

\- Daddy…. – Oikawa moans, arching his back a little bit as he feels the vice captain’s index finger entering. 

\- You are doing good, baby boy… - He caresses Oikawa’s locks with his other hand, scissoring the fingers in his asshole as he keeps them moving.

The third finger was soon with the other two, stocking up a little harder and faster, making Oikawa moans louder and moves his hips in response. Both of them are now with boners, and the captain can feels Iwaizumi’s boner against his belly and he feels his mouth get dry, suddenly noticing his need. He bites his lips, trying to think even with the smaller’s fingers inside him. He wants. He wants so much. It will break the situation but he really wants and needs. 

\- Daddy…? – He calls with a soft moan, trying to stop moving his hip.

\- Yes, darling? – Iwaizumi floats his eyes to his boyfriend face. He knows what Oikawa wants, but he wants him to ask for.

\- Daddy… Can I put daddy’s big boy parts in my mouth? – He asks with a little trembling pout, that one that he knows can win Iwaizumi at any time. – Please, daddy, please. 

Iwaizumi laughs softly, slowly taking out his fingers from Oikawa’s inside, making him moan in the process. – You can, baby. – He agrees and a beautiful smile takes Oikawa’s lips as he moves slowly to the ground, kneeling between the vice captain legs, his eyes sparkling as he pull down the sweatpants that cover the older’s hard dick. Oikawa loves it. He really do. He says often that if he could, he would spend the whole day doing this. He is always happy to do and sometimes Iwaizumi don’t let him do as a punishment and he will cry and be grumpy all day.

He grab the vice captain boner by its base, looking almost hungry over this. Then he will look to Iwaizumi once again, waiting for permission, his face lighting up as the other nods. And then he bend over, licking the tip of Iwaizumi’s dick, playing a little there, slipping his tongue over the length, biting softly only with his lips, sucking a little. Then he feels Iwaizumi’s hands in his hair, screwing his fingers in the still humid locks, and this makes Oikawa put the vice captain’s dick in his mouth, deep throating him once, making him groans. The setter starts to bobbing his head, closing his eyes, enjoying the feeling of that thick dick filling his mouth. He can smell the soap from Iwaizumi’s clean skin, he can feel Iwaizumi’s hand, and hear his groans, all of this numbing him and he moans in delight against the dick he is now deep throating without even thinking. 

Iwaizumi was almost cumming when he stops Oikawa, who puffed out his cheeks and pouts. They are both hard and Iwaizumi knows Oikawa will need a long aftercare after everything so he needs to manage the time really well to do everything right. He then lifts the still pouting captain, kissing his lips calmly and making him lay down in his back. Iwaizumi likes to see his loved one face while they are having sex. The ace shifted himself between the setter’s legs, bending over to give him a deep kiss, with a lot of tongue, because he knows Oikawa, with all his prince air, love things dirty and messy. And its works well, Iwaizumi soon noticed, as his boyfriend starts to wave his body, brushing his hips against the vice captain’s. And Iwaizumi follows the waves, pressing his hip against Oikawa’s, downing his left hand to the boy’s thigh, squeezing hard the light skin between his fingers, the kiss drowning Oikawa’s moan.

Iwaizumi reaches the lube bottle, smearing his fingers with the gelatinous substance, and doing the same with Oikawa’s pink hole. He also put a lot of lube in his own dick, because Oikawa can be tall but he is also really small and tight inside. The setter moans again as he feels his boyfriend’s dick pressed against his muscles, and moans louder when the tip starts to enter. Iwaizumi enters Oikawa with a calm pace, giving the taller the time he needs to adjust himself with the invasion. As soon as he was completely inside Oikawa, he stops, panting hard because oh shit is so tight down here. Iwaizumi takes some time to appreciate the vision of the boy under him. Oikawa is so fucking beautiful its hurts. His eyelids shut, his chest moving heavily as he pant, his hands half closed resting in the sheets beside his red cheeks, some drops of sweat running down the side of his neck. The ace raises his hand, catching the drops with his thumb, smirking as his boyfriend shivers and sighs.

\- Daddy, ple-please…. – Oikawa begs, panting heavily. He wants Iwaizumi to move.

\- Please what, my little prince? What do you want daddy to do? – He moves Oikawa’s legs a bit, enough to support the boy’s thighs on his own, making him moan softly with the move.

\- I… I want daddy to… move… Inside me…. Please, daddy…. – He begs again, opening his eyes to face Iwaizumi, shrinking a little as he cheeks turns even more red than before. 

The vice captain smirks as he heard the begging, slowly starting to move his hips, making the captain moans softly. The amount of lube helped him to move easily, so it’s doesn’t take much to him to start to move faster and stronger. Oikawa starts to lose his mind since he was already extremely sensitive because of the times he couldn’t cum. He needs permission to cum, anyways, and Iwaizumi usually edge him a lot. He opens and closes his mouth three or four times, wanting to say something, but without voice.

\- Talk to me, baby. – Iwaizumi asks between his sighs, and Oikawa tries to talk again but without success. A hard slap hit the setter’s thigh, making him arch his back and moan loudly. – Talk.

\- Da-Daddy!!! Harder! Please! H-Harder! – He moans, panting heavily, trying to move his hips against Iwaizumi’s.

The older one smirks again holding Oikawa by the hip and starting to move his own faster and stronger as his boy had asked. Oikawa usually says he dates a cave man, because Iwaizumi is a brute and fucks him with no mercy. And he really does. His free hand supporting his weight in the bed beside Oikawa’s face, his knees well locked in the mattress, giving him freedom to move his hip as strong as he wants. Oikawa’s moans starts to get really loud, a mix of “daddy” and “Iwa-chan” and a few “Hajime” and “harder”. He was completely lost, and Iwaizumi knows this, so he didn’t mind the few “fucks” who also escape the setter’s lips. Oikawa scratches Iwaizumi’s arm, his other hand finding place in his own hair as he grabs it strongly in despair, his eyes heavily shut.

The room keeps getting more and more noisy as Oikawa completely lost his self control, arching his back and trying to move his hips against Iwaizumi’s. The sound of their bodies shocking against each other was loud too. Iwaizumi is the Ace, he is strong, he jumps high, so he have a lot of strength in his thighs, what makes his moves really strong and fast. The setter knows he can’t came yet, he needs permission, but he also knows that if he asks for, Iwaizumi will edge him until he cries. He knows his boyfriend more than everything. Even with almost none lucidity he manages to keep his despair away from his voice. But Iwaizumi have a good time control, so he knows until where he can go, and he can’t go too much far from this.

Without stop his hip, he stood his chest then he can see Oikawa’s body collapsing under him, his hand rising from the captain’s hip to his chest, pressing a little the skin, taking advantage of the fact that Oikawa is so white he get marks easily. It would be dangerous to touch Oikawa’s dick now, he could hurt him unintentionally. But it has other ways to make the taller one reach the climax, and it have one both of them really loves to do. Iwaizumi raise his hand again, now to the setter’s neck, closing his fingers there with a little strength and startling Oikawa a little bit. His light brown eyes opened quickly as he tries to breathe and fails, his lips parted and he frowns, taking a few seconds to understand what Iwaizumi was doing. But then he finally noticed Iwaizumi was choking him, an intense shiver crossing his body and he gasps surprised.

The grip in his neck get tight as Iwaizumi fucks him harder, and his head starts to get light, his lungs starting to burn as he tries to breath in vain. He is getting really dizzy, and his dick feels as it would explodes at any second. He is at the limit. His hand now holding his boyfriend wrist and he can feel Iwaizumi’s tendons flexed and soon his nails are sunk in the tanned skin. And Iwaizumi knows that Oikawa can’t take more, he knows he is in his limit, but he wants to force a little more, just a little. So he intensifies the moves he is doing with his hips, and now he can see tears running down Oikawa’s closed eyes, and he feels the nails once sunk in his wrist now losing power. So he bends over the captain’s body, carefully supporting his weight in the hand he has in the mattress.

\- I want you to cum, baby boy. – He whispers in Oikawa’s ear and his answer come in a hum and he lights a bit the grip in the boy’s neck as he stood again.

As soon Iwaizumi gives him the permission, Oikawa arch his back, moaning almost without voice, taking the short breath the slightly loose choke let him take, and finally cumming, his seed spreading all over his own belly, the moves making Iwaizumi end up a little dirty, but he doesn’t care at all. He only care to continue to fuck Oikawa until he cum inside the setter, groaning and finally moving his hand away from the other’s neck. Oikawa takes a huge breath, his lungs hurting as hell and his head light and blank. He didn’t even noticed when he and Iwaizumi finished cumming, his head so light he almost pass out. But he didn’t. Iwaizumi knows his limits, and also knows he don’t like to pass out, only to be blank and light and completely off air.

They stay in the position for a while, Oikawa fighting to breathe again, and Iwaizumi trying to recover his strength. But the Ace soon start to move, slipping out his boyfriend’s ass, bend over and kissing his forehead before get up and walk to the bathroom. Oikawa was still off but coming back little by little. He starts to hear things. He heard the air conditioner buzzing, and Iwaizumi’s dog barking in the backyard, he also heard Iwaizumi in the bathroom. Iwaizumi. He had hurt Iwaizumi today, his burning butt reminds him, he had hurt the person he loves the most because he don’t have any self control. It is because of him that their relationship is a secret outside the gym, because he needs his image inside the school to take care of the volleyball club. Iwaizumi accepted this but stipulated rules, and the N° 1 was to not touch the girls who are always fangirling in the bleachers. To flirt with them but to not touch. And today he had broken the rule, he kissed one of the girl’s cheek to a picture. He didn’t think, it was an innocent move, but he hurt Iwaizumi anyways. And now he wants to cry. He doesn’t have the right to, because he isn’t the one hurt, but he wants. And he does. When Iwaizumi backs to the bedroom, Oikawa is crying and sobbing in the bed.

\- Tooru? – He asks softly, walking to the bed, sitting in the mattress beside his now devastated boyfriend. – Hey, baby boy… What happened? Talk to daddy, my love… Are you hurt? – He asks as he fondly caresses Oikawa’s hair.

\- My… My booty hurts… But it’s not that!! – He cries out after a while, sobbing hard, still without breath. – I… I’m… I’m so sorry… Sorry! Daddy! Sorry! Iwa-chan, I’m sorry! Please!– He begs, curling his body and almost hugging his own legs.

\- Oh… - Iwaizumi sighs, finally understanding. He then lay down beside the setter, hugging him and caressing his back. – Its okay, darling… I’m not mad anymore, ok? – He kisses Oikawa’s hair, pulling him closer.

\- But you were sad! I make you sad… - He cries more, snuggling against Iwaizumi’s warm chest.

\- You don’t. You make me angry sometimes. Because you are so beautiful, darling. And I don’t want anyone to touch you beside me. Because you are mine. – He says, caressing Oikawa’s low back, letting him snuggle up to him.

\- I am. I am all yours, daddy. Only yours. I’m sorry that I forgot the rule… - He asks, now crying a little less, resting his forehead in Iwaizumi’s chest.

\- I know, baby boy. It’s everything ok now, alright? - His voice was soft and calm as he fondly kisses Oikawa’s hair again.

\- Alright… - he nods, sighing and closing his eyes for a while. But he soon talks again. – Daddy, my booty hurts…

\- I know, my love. Daddy will give you a shower and then he will take care of your booty, ok? – He asks, smiling and kissing Oikawa’s forehead as he lift his face to face Iwaizumi.

\- Okay… - he nods, rubbing his cheeks to clean the tears.

Iwaizumi then get up, catching his boyfriend in his arms like a bride to walk to the suite’s bathroom, where he had already letting the tub filling with warm water, Oikawa’s favorite bath bomb, the one that makes the water looks like cotton candy, was already dissolved. Iwaizumi kissed his forehead after putting him in the water, getting up and walking back to the bedroom to set the things he will need to take care of Oikawa. He backs to the bathroom after almost ten minutes, finding a happy Oikawa sunk in the lavender and pink water, making bubbles in the foam with his mouth as he tries to drop the rubber duck from the shelve. The ace allowed himself to admire the sweet scene in his tub for a while before he walks to it.

\- Now let’s take the real shower, ok? – He says as he crouches beside the tub.

\- Aw, daddy…. – Oikawa pouts, his jaw dirty with colorful foam, making Iwaizumi laughs.

\- You are looking like a pastel Santa Claus. – He says, cleaning his boyfriend’s jaw with his hands. – Let’s go, baby, then daddy can take care of your booty and we can watch Lilo & Stitch. What do you think? – He asks, already grabbing the shampoo.

\- Oh! I want to watch Lilo & Stitch with daddy! And to daddy take care of my booty. It’s really hurting… Daddy was so mean! – He pouts more, closing his eyes as Iwaizumi starts to clean his hair.

\- Daddy was mean because baby boy needed to be punished. – He says calmly, massaging the setter’s hair slowly.

\- But daddy spanked me more than fifty times! – He crosses his arms underneath the water. – So mean, daddy, so mean!

Iwaizumi just laughs, catching the showerhead to clean the shampoo foam. They take their time in the bathroom, Iwaizumi ending up taking another quick shower to let Oikawa plays with the foam a little more. But as soon as the water starts to get cold, he takes the captain out of there. He them dry the setter’s body with a towel and his hair with a hair dryer, picking him in the arms again to walk with him to the bedroom, laying him in the cleans sheets he had changed before. 

\- Lay in your belly, baby. – He asks, and Oikawa obeys.

Iwaizumi then catch an aloe based body lotion in the bedside table, squeezing some of the transparent gel in the red buttocks and starts to rubbing it softly and massaging carefully in circles. Oikawa sighs in relief as the cold gel cover his burned butt, closing his eyes to appreciate the lovely touch of his Ace’s fingers. God, he loves Iwaizumi so much. And he knows Iwaizumi loves him back. Iwaizumi keeps the massage for a couple minutes, appreciating the soft hums he wins when he rubs the right area. 

\- I will make you some tea. Let it dry, ok?- He says as he get up, kissing Oikawa’s shoulder and giving him his favorite stuffed alien to hug.

Iwaizumi then starts to make the hot apple and cinnamon tea in his desk, where part of their aftercare kit was. He let the tea soak and walks to the wardrobe to pick one of Oikawa’s special pajamas that stay strategically stored between his own pajamas then it can have his smell, since he is smaller than Oikawa so the setter can’t use his clothes. He went back to the bed, where Oikawa was already wiggling his butt in the air. This boy has more stamina that the entire Aoba Johsai Volleyball Club together.

\- Restless, baby? – He asks laughing, tapping softly Oikawa’s thigh to make him get up to dress the pajama.

\- Yes. Ford Prefect and I want to watch Lilo & Stitch and cuddle with daddy. – He says as he dress the soft blue pajama with little green aliens with Iwaizumi’s help.

\- Oh so that is his name? I was wondering was would be since you forgot Darth Maul at home. – He says, blinking as he see Oikawa pouting. – He will not be mad with you, baby. I’m pretty sure he is having a good time with all your others stuffies.

\- Are you sure? – He asks with a trembling pout.

\- I am. You trust daddy, don’t you? – he asks fondly, kissing the setter lips and hearing him sigh softly.

\- I do, daddy…. I do. – He nods, sitting down in the soft pillow as Iwaizumi gives to him the tea mug.

\- Do you want to go there tomorrow to pick him up? – He asks as he starts to brush Oikawa’s locks with the hairbrush. He knows his boyfriend well enough to knows when he will be sad.

\- Can we? – He looks to Iwaizumi, his eyes sparkling in hope. 

\- Yes. I have to go to Maki’s house to pick the team room’s key. We can go to your house too. 

\- I almost faint when I saw the collar in my bag…. – He admits, touching the collar in his neck, blushing a little.

\- I thought it would be a nice surprise since you had pissed me off. – the Ace smiles a bit, finishing brushing the other’s hair and walking to the TV to put the DVD. 

Since Lilo & Stitch is Oikawa’s favorite Disney’s movie it almost never leave the DVD, but yesterday they were watching The Hitchhiker’s Guide to the Galaxy so he had to change the disks, giving Oikawa time enough to finish his tea and tangle himself in the fluffy blue blanket that Iwaizumi had put in the corner of the bed specially for him. The vice captain turn off the lights and lay down in the bed with Oikawa, hugging him underneath the sheets as the setter opened up a crack to fit the other against his body. They snuggle in a comfortable position to watch the movie, but Oikawa still needs to talk about something.

\- I’m really sorry, Hajime… I know it’s hard for you to keep our relationship as a secret, and I didn’t want to hurt you kissing that girl cheek. I know you have to deal with their constant harassment and that isn’t fair, and I don’t help giving them space and flirting with them. I… I’m sorry. I love you so much and I don’t want to be the reason to get hurt…– He says, shrinking in the Ace’s chest, not looking at him.

\- Hey, look at me. – He asks, waiting patiently until the others attends his request. – I love you, Tooru. More than everything. Even more than volleyball. Your are the love of my life since we met, you know this. Of course I get really angry when I see you with those girls, but I will never be so angry that will somehow break our relationship or something. It’s hard to watch, because I really wish I could say to them that you are mine and only mine. But I understand, and I’m okay with sacrificing my pride in function of the team’s welfare. Ok? You don’t hurt me. You make me angry. Sometimes I want to punch you in the face for real. But you never hurt me.

And they kiss. A soft and fond kiss, without rush at nothing. As they part their lips Iwaizumi touch Oikawa’s forehead with his own, smiling because he really fucking loves this nerd. They kiss again, a little less soft this time, but they soon part the kiss since none of them has energy enough to keep it up. 

\- Do you want to me to put ice in your neck to light up the bruises? - Iwaizumi asks worried as he feels Oikawa snuggling better in his chest.

\- No…. I’m happy with them. I just want to snuggle with my daddy that I love way more than volleyball and watch the movie before I get to sleepy. – He says, rubbing his cheek against his boyfriend’s bare chest.

And so they did. They watch the movie almost until the end, but Oikawa falls asleep because the day was really intense and then Iwaizumi follows a little after, just turning off the TV before fall asleep with the love of his live in his arms. He was happy now. Even if he has to deal with tone of love letter to his boyfriend on Monday, for now, in this moment, he is happy and he can sleep in peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think then I can be better in the next one!


End file.
